Prince Galaxy the Rain-NightWing
~NOTE: THIS IS XXGALAXICALDESTINYXX'S MAIN DRAGONSONA ALONG WITH DESTINY, IF YOU WANT TO USE HIM, PLEASE ASK ME FOR PERMISSION. THANK YOU AND MAY DA WAE BE WITH YOU!~ Prince Galaxy '''is a male adolescent prince, who is regarded the most handsome dragon in the entire school along with Destiny as the most beautiful. He is a hybrid, being 60% RainWing and 40% NightWing. He is capable of spitting venom and breathing fire. His scales resemble a galaxy. He is the dragonsona and the dragon version of XxGalaxicalDestinyxX. He is a student attending the Jade Mountain Academy and part of the Copper Winglet. '''Description Galaxy has dark blanched purple scales, with striking mint green eyes. He has a slightly forked purple tongue with mint green underscales matching his eye color. He has two very long fangs at the front of the roof of his mouth, capable of spitting very potent venom. His flames are a indigo-blue color. He has a line of white scales resembling stars running down his sides. He usually wears a hoodie and a studded collar, with his ipod in his pocket. He doesn't obey the rules by bringing his ipod. He usually has black headphones and listens to the music casually. His wing membrane is a stunning cobalt blue mixed in with a cool purple, and silver scales resembling stars splash out on the membrane. He has a line of cobalt blue running down both his sides and turquoise horns and spines. He is significantly more filled out and well-built than a normal RainWing and his muscles resemble a NightWing's. He lacks the ability to change color, and afraid of being banished, he stays in the NightWing village. He also lacks a prehensile tail and so cannot blend in at all with RainWings. RainWings shun him with the exception of Queen Glory. He is fast and has more stamina than Destiny. He is agile and well-built. Personality Being born under the zodiac sign Virgo, he is loyal, analytical, kind, hardworking and practical. He always works to the fullest and is complete loyal to Destiny (who returns the feeling to him). He analyses the situation and plans it carefully in his head before attacking, much like Qibli. However, he is quite shy, worries a lot, overly critical of self and others (the main reason why he always fights with Destiny) and he is just work, work, work with no playtime, unlike Destiny who is play, play, play with no worktime. He loves animals and nature, and is a bit of a bookworm. He hates rudeness or people asking him for help and is incredibly smart. He has a longer fuse than Destiny but when he's really raging, he often carelessly breathes fire and spits venom EVERYWHERE. History Galaxy's parents soon died after he was born. He carelessly wandered into the Rainforest Kingdom and soon was scooped up by Moonwatcher and brought to Queen Glory. Glory's daughter, Destiny, immediately fell in love with him and he returned the feeling, although they're too coy to actually admit that they're dating currently. After much arguing, Moonwatcher gained custody of the small dragonet and raised him, and the day before Galaxy was sent to Jade Mountain Academy, Glory crowned him prince, which means he is destined to marry Destiny in the future. Powers and Abilities Galaxy can fire galaxy beams by flaring his wings in sunlight, dazzling and stunning his opponents. He breathes extremely hot indigo-blue fire, and spits venom more potent than normal RainWing venom. Relationships * Queen Glory: He used to eye the queen with suspicion till she crowned him prince. Now he is loyal to her and calls her 'mother-in-law'. * Moonwatcher: He loves her very much for adopting him and saving his life. * Copper Winglet: He is okay with everyone except Diamondback. * Destiny: His girlfriend and they love each other very much even if they fight almost constantly. Trivia * Along with Destiny, he is the Memelord of Jade Mountain Academy. Category:Dragonsonas Category:Males Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)